


Transitioning in Space is Weird

by Liveranon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveranon/pseuds/Liveranon
Summary: A series of ficlets about Pidge's life after coming out to everyone else aboard the castle ship.





	Transitioning in Space is Weird

There was a lull in the conversation as the paladins began cleaning off the table. Pidge was still fidgeting in his seat as he had been through dinner. Shiro had noticed how antsy Pidge looked. He mouthed 'Are you okay?' from across the table, but was brushed off. He didn't know how to respond to Shiro, and he hadn't fought back the butterflies in his belly enough to make the announcement just yet. The rest of the team were starting to head out when Pidge finally stood up. Nervously wringing his hands, he finally gathered the courage to speak up  
"Hey, uh, guys? There was something I've been meaning to tell you. Don't interrupt me 'cause I'm not sure I'll be able to keep going if I stop."  
Allura gave an understanding nod that Pidge responded with a half-hearted smile.  
After a shaky inhale, he continued saying, "So this is me rescinding the whole 'I'm a girl' thing. I hadn't thought about the gender stuff for quite a while, but when everyone switched pronouns for me, it felt so...wrong. I thought that 'Maybe it's just because I'm used to he/him'. That theory fell apart after a few weeks had passed by. It's not like I'd never thought about it before I just haven't had to deal with in a while. So yeah there it is awkwardly out in the open'.  
His heart was racing. He felt how hot his face was, realizing what a sweaty mess he probably looked like. Nobody was saying anything, but no one was making a negative face either. Pidge rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, waiting for something to be said. 'Waiting for a response was worse than getting it out of my mouth,' he thought. He was starting to worry again when he felt a warm hug surround him. He looked up to see Hunk gently smiling. He knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
